1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an HDTV (High-Definition Television), and in particular, to a device for outputting a TV broadcasting reception signal to a monitor output terminal. This application is based on Korean Patent Application 21850/1997 which is incorporated herein for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main function of an HDTV under development is to receive an HDTV broadcast so that a user can view the broadcast. During the early stage of HDTV broadcasting, TVs using an established broadcasting system such as NTSC (National Television System Committee) will be more popular than HDTVs, and NTSC-VTRs (Video Tape Recorders) will still be used.
Therefore, there is a need for allowing a user to view an HDTV broadcasting program through an HDTV and record the program in an NTSC-VTR by connecting the NTSC-VTR to the HDTV.